Show Me A Flashback,
by Green Devil
Summary: And I'll Show You How Much I Love You. Written by Shay Moonsilk. A look back on good times with insight into an even greater future. Slash and mentioned mpreg warning! OnuaLewa, KopakaTahu Please R&R! [Complete]


_GD:_ So, Shay Moonsilk asked me to post this fic up for her. It was written by her and everything for a story trade with me, of which I still have to finish my half. -cough- Yeah, please be nice to her and review to let her know what you think. X3

_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters are owned by the author of this fic. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. The fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all mean boyxboy love, as well as mpreg. Don't like that? Then why are you here? oO

_A/N:_ This is the Onua/Lewa fic Green Devil asked for. :) And here it is:

* * *

_**"Show Me A Flashback, and I'll Show You How Much I Love You"**_

Lewa and his best friend, Tahu, walked through the twisting and turning tunnels of Onu-Wahi. Tahu had told him that their other best friend, Onua, had wanted to see Lewa about something. Lewa trusted them both, so it didn't bother him that A) Tahu didn't tell him what was going on, or B) he had a knowing look in his eyes.

All of the sudden, in the shadows, a voice said, "Could you two walk any slower?" When the figure emerged from the shadows, Lewa rolled his eyes. Nothing to worry about, it was just Kopaka.

"You might as well get a move on, you're practically there." He walked over to Tahu and kissed his hand. Lewa put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing at the blush that turned the fire Toa's mask two shades of red darker. "Is it OK if I steal Tahu from you?' If eyes could speak, they'd be screaming lust'.

Tahu swallowed. "I don't know…" he murmured, looking between Lewa and Kopaka. Lewa rolled his eyes. It was the usual "Best friend vs. Boyfriend" fight. He gave an exasperated sigh, and with an, "Oh go on!" he pushed Tahu into Kopaka's arms.

"Hey!" he cried, but he smiled nevertheless. "We have to take Lewa to see Onua. We can't just stop for Kopaka's pleasure." Kopaka pouted, (yes, you heard me right; POUTED!) but he still refused to let Tahu go. "Fine. But later, we're coming back." Kopaka let him go, but still made him hold him hold his hand.

They stopped outside the door to what looked like a big room. The icy bastard wrapped his arms around the fire Toa from behind and said, "Onua doesn't want to see us, only you." Lewa shrugged, and walked in the room, where an amazing sight met his eyes.

The place was huge! At the far end was a bed, in the middle was a table with two chairs, to the right was a fireplace with a lit fire, and to the left were a few cabinets, probably with food. On the bed side table, fireplace, a few cabinets, and the table itself, sat vases with magma flowers in them.

To make it simple: it was pretty damn romantic.

Onua was sitting at the table, opposite Lewa. He stared at him with a smile on his face. "Hello Lewa. Come sit."

The emerald Toa did so, while well aware that his heart was beating at a very fast in his throat, thus muting all speech.

As the night went on, the two of them ate, talked, and laughed. Lewa laughed at one of Onua's lame puns, (sad part was that he wasn't pretending to laugh), and Onua did the same with one of Lewa's cute jokes.

"Hahahahahahaha" he laughed, at last calming himself down, "God, Lewa I REALLY love you."

Wait, hold up. Did he just say the L-word? As in L-O-V-E? Could he, Lewa, be THAT lucky?

Onua's eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth, but there was no way to take back what he said. "Do you really love me?" Lewa whispered.

Onua stood up, walked over to Lewa, and held his hands in his. Lewa stood up so there eyes could meet. "Lewa, I DO love you." He said. He let go of Lewa's hands and wrapped his arms around Lewa's waist. Then he leaned foreword and kissed him.

And that kiss led to so much more…

* * *

Well, that certainly was a nice flashback. The day when Onua declared his undying love for Lewa, and he returned it. It was one of the happiest days of Lewa's life. 

But that's not our story. Come to think of it, it has nothing to do with our story.

However, whenever this flashback comes up, it always reminds me of another one. The day where Lewa was asked the hardest question of his life. But don't take my word for it. (Really, don't) Just listen to the flashback...

* * *

Music blared. People danced and laughed. After all, why not? It WAS a Le-metruan party after all! Gali Taka and Pohatu were sitting at one of the tables. Pohatu had been trying to get him to eat something, but Taka refused. His "punishment" was getting mercilessly tickled by his lover. Gali was busy laughing her head off. Kopaka and Tahu had been slow dancing about two minutes ago, but they were to close and were hardly moving, so it wasn't really dancing. They had disappeared, and Lewa knew they were probably making out under one of the tables. What about Lewa? Well, glad you asked. (Not really, but I'm supposed to say that.) He was in the center of the floor, being twirled around by Onua. It had been two years since they had gotten together. After they had been together for one month, it had been time to leave for Metru-nui. However, a mathematically challenged Matau thought everyone had been on Metru-nui for 2 years, and wouldn't listen to reason. However, everyone simply decided that Matau just wanted to throw a party. 

Onua stopped dancing and led Lewa over to one of the empty tables, so they could talk without having to yell. When they sat down, Lewa checked under the table to make sure Tahu and Kopaka weren't there.

"Lewa," Onua said, "How long have we been together?" Lewa swallowed. He really hoped Onua didn't do a "two year anniversary" thing. Not only would he feel guilty, but these things always made him old. "Two years." He replied with a smile. He didn't want Onua to think he wasn't happy with their relationship. Actually, his times with Onua were the best of his life.

"And you're happy with our relationship, right?" Lewa smiled. Had his love read his mind? "I couldn't be happier or love anyone else as much as you."

Onua gave a nervous smile and took a deep breath. "Alright then." He said, "I'm not trying to sound foreword, but if I don't do it now I never will, and then regret it for the rest of my life."

Lewa raised his eyebrows as Onua stood up stood up and walked in front of Lewa. He gasped when Onua got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from seemingly nowhere.

"Lewa Mata" he said solemnly, "Will you marry me?"

Stop; hold up, red light. Did Onua just say the m-word? (No, not THAT m-word, the OTHER one! Geeeeeeez!) Lewa gaped at Onua. Everything went quiet. Pohatu stopped tickling Taka, deciding to show mercy (for once) and all three of them were staring at him. Tahu and Kopaka crawled out from under the table and, even though Kopaka's arms were wrapped around Tahu, they were staring at them. The music stopped and everything was quiet.

Then Lewa understood. This whole party, the reason, why everyone was HERE, was for him. Onua had planned it all out so he could propose.

He looked over to where Tahu was sitting. He gave Lewa that look that said, "Go on, and say yes!" Lewa decided to take his advice (For once).

"Yes!" he yelled, and jumped into Onua's waiting arms. He buried his face in the crook of the elders' neck, and only whispered in a voice only his betrothed could hear, "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes!"

All around them, people cheered and the music started up again, a happy upbeat tune. Some people made their way over to them, to congratulate their betrothal. One of the said people was Tahu, pulling a smiling Kopaka behind him by the hand.

"Congratulations guys." He said, smiling widely. Lewa, who knew he was getting to hyper for his own good, jumped off of Onua to give his best friend a hug. Afterward (to Lewa) the party was bliss. More people started eating, dancing, talking and laughing. (Even the Ko-matoran!) Lewa showed off his ring to Gali, who pretended to be jealous. Pohatu and now Onua interrogated Kopaka on when he would propose to Tahu. He and Taka were talking about something. Last Lewa heard it was on how over-protective their boyfriends were.

Complete bliss…

* * *

That was another one of the best days of Lewa's life. The following days had been equally amazing. The marriage had been even better. 

Maybe I should stop with the flashbacks and get on with the story. Yeah, I guess I should.

Our story doesn't start at a party, hidden place or even at a Kohlii game (Where Pohatu proposed to Taka.) It starts on a Tuesday morning, in a rented hut in Le-metru.

You see, when Onua and Lewa got married, Lewa moved into Onua's house. However, Lewa visits Le-Metru everyday, and, whenever Onua's away, spends the night there.

At this point in time, Onua and Tahu left on a mission to Estati-Nui, to talk of an alliance. Onua was going because he was good at talking and negotiating. Tahu went for that reason to, but also because A) he was the leader and had to put on a good example for their island, and B) His older brother, Tahri, lived there, and he requested for Tahu to come.

A day after they left, Lewa "moved" back to Le-metru. However, since then, he hadn't been feeling well. Turaga Matau, who was in Ga-metru right now, couldn't check on him right now, so he told him to stay home and get bed rest.

Like he would do that.

However, since he knew this, he told Tamaru to keep a watch on him. It was a long and uneventful two weeks, his only past time being to wait for Onua's letters and respond to them. However, he failed to talk about the sickness he had.

However, on that Tuesday morning, when he woke up, he found Matau staring down at him.

"How are you sick-feeling today?" he asked. Lewa gave a groan and responded, "Like crap." Living in Onu-Metru, he lost the tree-speak language. Matau nodded and did a few tests, asked how he felt and the like. Finally, he told Lewa he was done. The air Toa sat up, waiting to hear Matau's verdict. He began, "Well, I have listen-heard and seek-saw it, but didn't think it could happen to you." Lewa's eyes widened when Matau told him the news.

"Is it possible?" he whispered, amazed. Matau nodded and said, "You need to speak-tell this to earth-brother Onua. He's quick-coming home early-now. Fire-brother Tahu caught the nasty-flu. Ice-brother Kopaka demanded they quick-return home."

Matau told Lewa he would quick-send a message to Onua, telling him to come here right away. Lewa yawned and laid back down, giving in to the exhaustion that had been nagging him the whole time. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He was probably asleep for a good 10 minutes before a nock was heard on the door. As Matau went to answer it, Lewa began thinking horrible thoughts, as one usually does when they're nervous. What if Onua rejected him? What if he LEFT him? Lewa bit his lower lip. He HAD to think positive. If Onua left Lewa would stab himself, make no mistake.

Onua walked into his room, and broke into a smile when he saw Lewa. He then mentally kicked himself for DARING to enjoy the dirty thoughts that ran through his head; the sight of Lewa lying in a bed. Lewa stood up and walked into Onua's embrace, but not before fighting off a severe wave of dizziness. He buried his head in the crook of his neck, while Onua murmured, "Hey baby, how've you been?" Lewa looked up and faked a sob, pretending to look sad, "Terrible." He whimpered. Onua chuckled and murmured, "Let me make it better." He then proceeded to pull the other into a deep, loving kiss.

They were interrupted by a loud cough from Matau. "Onua, Lewa has something to speak-tell you." Lewa bit his lower lip and took a step back, dizziness coming back, "O-Onua," he began, "I'm…I'm…uuugggggghhhh." He groaned and collapsed, dizziness finally getting to him. "Lewa!" he yelled, and ran over, catching him before he hit the ground. Lewa gave a groan and whispered, "Onua…I'm pregnant."

And then he lost consciousness.

He woke up an hour or so later. He was lying in the bed, head cradled fondly in Onua's lap. Onua had one holding the back of hid head, the other pressing a damp washcloth to his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned. Lewa gave a groan. "Terrible" he replied. Onua chuckled, "Let me make it better." And, picking up where they left off, he proceeded to pull the other in a loving lip-lock. Once again, a cough from Matau caused them to stop. For a moment Lewa forgot what was going on. Then he remembered.

"You're OK with me being pregnant?" he asked. "Of COURSE I am!" Onua exclaimed, "You're having my KID! We're going to be PARENTS and have a FAMILY!" Lewa took a deep breath and relaxed. Onua was happy. They WOULDN'T split up. Then he remembered why his love was back so early.

"How's Tahu?" he asked.

Onua shrugged. "He could be better, he could be worse. Tahri came back with us. Kopaka was so mad when he found out his fiancé was sick." He shook his head. "Our best friends' gonna get babied for two months." Lewa smiled. No matter how much Tahu would get babied, it would be nothing compared to what he would go through in a few weeks. Onua was a HUGE mother hen.

Lewa said, "I was thinking of making Tahu the god-father. What do you think?"

Onua smiled. "I love that idea. Let's go tell Tahu." He helped Lewa out of bed and they walked to the chute station. When they got in, Onua found a piece of cargo to sit on. Lewa crawled onto Onua's lap and thought while Onua wrapped his arms around him and placed gentle kisses on him while murmuring things in his ear.

Now that he was pregnant, they would face more danger once evil found out. He would be lucky to live through the nine months of pregnancy, let alone survive LABOR! To make things worse, he wouldn't be able to fight back once he began to show.

But today… today he would visit Tahu and tell him the news, meet Tahri and tell Kopaka. Tomorrow he'll find Pohatu and Taka (who both lived in Po-Metru) and tell them. The danger would come sure, but they'll face it when it does. For now he'll have fun and…

Spend one last perfect day with Onua.

* * *

END! 

_A/N:_ By the way, Lewa's daughter is Layleigh, who is currently in "The Truth behind the Door."


End file.
